The invention relates to apparatus and methods for cleaning and rejuvenating skin.
Various environmental and natural occurrences result in blemishes and wrinkles to human skin. For example, sun exposure, chronic irritation due to many different causes, and neglect may all cause skin problems. Recent advances in laser and chemical treatments have been successful in improving the appearance of the treated skin but these methods are rather labor intensive and can be traumatic.
One approach by medical practitioners includes the use of micro-dermabrasion techniques to treat skin blemishes. Although quite effective in certain applications, this technique can be risky and requires specially licensed operators.
Another approach by medical and cosmetic practitioners includes the use of adhesive-type tape applied to the patient""s skin so that when the tape is removed the tape also removes an upper portion of the skin. This form of procedure is referred to as barrier disruption. Some analyses have suggested that barrier disruption by cellophane tape stripping triggers a cascade of biochemical activity which serves to xe2x80x9cturn overxe2x80x9d structural proteins that constitute human skin. For example, such tape stripping may stimulate the production of keratins 6,16,17 and reduce the mount of keratins 5 and 14, while also prematurely expressing involucrin. Yet another analysis suggests that tape stripping increases the rate of transepidermal water loss by 100 times the normal rate. In yet another analysis, tape stripping is suggested as having a regulatory effect upon fatty acid transport proteins and fatty acyl CoA synthase.
This data suggests that biochemical activity occurs following tape stripping which may be related to long term skin restructuring. An immediate consequence is the removal of redundant scale, plaques, and comedones which results in a rejuvenated appearance.
A tape roller is provided for a user to self-administer the tape to portions of the user""s skin. This facilitates the, removal of elements of the skin and facilitates self-administration of other skin agents or to simply improve the health or appearance of the user""s skin. A system and method of integrated skin care is provided which relies on the effective and easy removal of upper skin detritus.